Archie Gouldie
| birth_place = Carbon, Alberta, Canada | death_date = | death_place = Knoxville, Tennessee | resides = | billed = Mongolia | trainer = | debut = November 2, 1962 | retired = September 2, 1995 }} Archie Gouldie was a Canadian professional wrestler. He wrestled for Stampede Wrestling for decades as Archie "The Stomper" Gouldie. He was also known by the ring name The Mongolian Stomper. Bret Hart named Gouldie as the greatest Canadian wrestler of all time, in an episode of WWE's Legends of Wrestling. Career Championships and accomplishments *'All-Star Championship Wrestling' **ASCW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Central States Wrestling' **NWA Central States Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **[[NWA Central States United States Championship|NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Central States version)]] (3 times) *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' **[[NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)|NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)]] (2 times) *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' **NWA National Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling' **IW North American Heavyweight Championship (4 times) *'NWA Detroit' **[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (Detroit version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Detroit version)]] (3 times) – with Ben Justice (2), and Bobo Brazil (1) *'NWA Mid-America – Continental Wrestling Association' **AWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jerry Lawler **CWA International Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **[[AWA Southern Heavyweight Championship|NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Memphis version)]] (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him # 290 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the PWI Years in 2003. *'Southeastern Championship Wrestling – Continental Wrestling Federation' **CWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jimmy Golden **[[NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Southeastern version)|NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Southeastern version)]] (3 times) **[[NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Northern Division)|NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Northern Division)]] (11 times) **[[NWA Gulf Coast Heavyweight Championship|NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Southern Division)]] (1 time) **NWA Southeastern Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Jimmy Golden (1) and Stomper Jr. (1) **NWA Southeastern Television Championship (1 time) *'Southern Championship Wrestling' **[[NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Tennessee version)|NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Tennessee version)]] (1 time) *'Southern States Wrestling' **SSW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Southwest Championship Wrestling' **SCW Southwest Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Stampede Wrestling' **Stampede North American Heavyweight Championship (11 times) **Stampede Wrestling Hall of Fame *'Tennessee Mountain Wrestling' **TMW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **TMW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Chris Powers *'United Atlantic Championship Wrestling' **UACW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **UACW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Big Jesse *'USA Wrestling' **USA Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC Puerto Rico Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:1936 births Category:1962 debuts Category:1995 retirements Category:2016 deaths Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:NWA Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Detroit alumni Category:NWA Hollywood Wrestling alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:Southeast Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Southern States Wrestling alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:USA Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling (Australia) alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:Alberta wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:Male wrestlers Category:International Wrestling Enterprise alumni Category:Japan Wrestling Association alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Tennessee Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:Eastern Sports Association alumni